vampire slayers?
by julian haliwell
Summary: Buffy pays a visit to the Manor.. Disclaimer:It's not mine just borrowing
1. Default Chapter

(Scene: manor/ Paige is preparing a pitcher of juice filled with ice.)  
  
"Paige, is it ready?" Phoebe shouted. "I'm almost done!! Paige answered while whipping the sweat off her forehead. Paige appeared in the living room all sweaty and wet. She placed the tray down on the table and poured the juice in the four glasses. She sat down on the couch were Phoebe was sited. "What? Your sitting here? You can sit next to Piper!" Phoebe impolitely said. "But there's no more space! Leo is sited next to Piper! Paige answered back with an angry face. "Hey! No fighting in the house! Pam's going to wake up!" Piper said Paige sat down next to phoebe. Phoebe was holding a fan, which is cooling her down. "After we vanquished the last source, there is no attacks, there is no innocent to save, hmph!" Paige sighed. "but that's better, we will no longer be worried about Pam.  
  
(Scene: inside a car, four people were filled with wounds on their bodies.)  
  
"What should we do Willow?" Buffy said while driving. "The site says that the Haliwells live somewhere near the club called p3." Willow answered. "We're going to bar? Cool!" dawn said. "you're staying in the car with Willow" buffy said. "What why me? Why always me?" willow said. "You're the one who has powers!" Xander said. "Excuse me, I don't use my powers anymore." Willow said disappointedly. "Sorry." Xander apologized. "We better get faster before "the resurrected and better and more powerful G-L- O-I-A" gets us" Xander said with a joking tune. "Xander, this is no time for jokes." Willow said angrily.  
  
(Scene: inside p3 Buffy, Xander were speaking to one of the workers of the club)  
  
"Listen lady we need to know were does the haliwells live?" Xander said in a very manly voice. "Stop it Xander your scaring her, Sorry, but can we know where do the Halliwels live?" Buffy asked. "Oh, its okay, they live five blocks away from this place." She answered. "Thanks." Xander said.  
  
They left the club and arrived infront of a red house. Buffy rang the doorbell and Paige answered it. "Charmed Ones, we really, really, really need your help.  
  
Author's page.  
  
I know it's CORNY but pls understand it... this is one of my first stories. I'm still a kid in the fan fic expierence. So please be honest in the reviews. Sincerely yours, Julian Haliwell c( : 


	2. introducing of powers

(scene: manor - living room, piper paige and phoebe were standing up and talking to buffy and the others)  
  
Piper: Paige go get the Book of Shadows.  
  
Paige: Should I get it manually or I'll orb it here?  
  
Piper: You better orb it here, the demon? Excuse me, what's her name again?  
  
Buffy: Gloria.  
  
Dawn: You know she's resurrected.  
  
Phoebe: How'd you kill her?  
  
Willow: Buffy risked her life.  
  
Xander: For Gloria not to get the key?  
  
Paige: So. Where's the key?  
  
Dawn: That's me!  
  
Piper: Bbbut? How?  
  
(Leo orbs in and explains the whole thing about the key in Dawn.)  
  
Leo: That's the reason why the key is the sister of Buffy, so the slayer could protect it.  
  
Piper: Where's the book Paige?  
  
Paige: Oh sorry I forgot. Book of Shadows !  
  
(The book orbs on her hands. Buffy and the others were amazed.)  
  
Dawn: Whoa. How'd you do that?  
  
Piper: We have different powers. I can freeze time, explode things. That's all.  
  
Paige: I can teleport anywhere, and teleport things to me, we call the teleportation orbing.  
  
Phoebe: I can Have premonitions of the past and future, I can levitate too and I'm good at martial arts.  
  
Dawn: Can you show them to us?  
  
Leo: Sure.  
  
(Leo orbs out of the room and returns with three warlocks, Piper freezes them.)  
  
Dawn: What are those?  
  
Willow: Warlocks Dawn.  
  
Piper: I'll be first.  
  
(One warlock un freezes and throws a energy ball at piper. Quickly, Piper freezes the energy ball and explodes it. Then she exploded the warlock.)  
  
Dawn: That's. awesome!  
  
Paige: Okay my turn.  
  
(Piper unfreezes the second demon. Paige gets ready, the warlock throws a fireball. Paige orbs out and orbs back making the fireball miss. Quickly after she orbs back the warlock threw another fire ball. Paige called for the ball and lands on her palm and throws it at the demon. The demon burns.)  
  
Dawn: Am I dreaming?  
  
Phoebe: My turn. Just wait, I'm going to get a knife.  
  
( She lets Piper Freeze the knife. Piper unfreezes the warlock. Again, He throws a energy ball, Phoebe Levitates, he miss. Phoebe lands. Runs to the warlock levitates and kicks him off the knife. The demon shattered into pieces.)  
  
P3: You're turn  
  
Buffy: Us?  
  
Paige: Yes you!  
  
Buffy: I'm the chosen one of the prophecy. I'm the slayer. I kick some demon ass! Yeah!  
  
Phoebe: Suuuuure.  
  
Dawn: I'm the key! (smiling)  
  
Piper: We know that. ( While flipping the pages of the book)  
  
Xander: Human.  
  
Willow: Past Witch.  
  
Paige: What do you mean past witch ?  
  
Willow: I stopped using magic.  
  
Phoebe: Why?  
  
Willow: I was to obsessed with it that I used it in bad things. But I use it in important times. Very important times.  
  
Piper: Found her!  
  
Paige: Let me see, oh she has a easy vanquishing potion.  
  
Phoebe: I'll write the spell.  
  
Piper: By One hour, We will be ready. Paige will orb me, Phoebe and Dawn. Leo will orb the rest.  
  
Phoebe: Leo, can you ask the elders again?  
  
Leo: I'll try.  
  
(He orbs out and returns.)  
  
Leo: I got good news to Buffy and Dawn.  
  
Dawn: What is it?  
  
Leo: The elders decided to give the slayer a whitelighter.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, goodie!  
  
Buffy: What is a white lighter?  
  
Piper: It's a dead person that is to be assigned to chosen ones.  
  
Dawn: What does it do?  
  
Paige: it orbs you anywhere, it heals your wounds and senses you if you are in trouble.  
  
Buffy: Who is it?  
  
(someone orbs in and Buffy and Dawn's eyes grew large.) 


	3. vanquishing caused a new problem

Chapter 3(Scene: Living room, from the end of chapter 2)  
  
Buffy/Dawn: Mom?!  
  
Willow: Mrs. Summers?  
  
(I don't know the name of Buffy's mom, I'll just call her mom.)  
  
Mom: Yes, I am your white Lighter.  
  
(Every one Cries and cuts to Kitchen: Paige is mixing the potion for Gloria (Glory))  
  
Paige: Piper! Come get your ass here!  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Paige: Scry for Gloria. The Potion is ready. I'll go ask Phoebe if the spell is ready.  
  
(Paige goes to the Parlor and sits next to Phoebe.)  
  
Paige: Is it ready yet?  
  
Phoebe: One more stanza and I'm.. Done!, Here's your copy, and here's Piper's.  
  
Paige: I'll give it to her.  
  
(Paige orbs out of the parlor and orbs in the attic)  
  
Piper: I told you to orb if it is necessary!  
  
Paige: I came from the Parlor.  
  
Piper: Never mind, I can't find her.  
  
Paige: Oh, what a bummer.  
  
(Cut to the Living room: Buffy and the gang in the room.)  
  
Mom: Okay, stop crying girls.  
  
Buffy: Mom, will you be with us forever?  
  
Mom: Yup, But I must first take the White Lighter test.  
  
Leo: That takes about one year.  
  
Dawn: What? One Whole year?  
  
Willow: It's okay Dawn, It's just a year!  
  
Mom: ( Hears a twinkling sound) Oh that's my signal. Bye Guys.  
  
(She orbs out and everyone cries AGAIN! The three P's go inside of the room.)  
  
Piper: Hey everyone, be ready, maybe Gloria may shimmer in here in a few seconds.  
  
(A large flame takes in a spot in the room and forms into Gloria)  
  
Gloria: So the chosen one is to weak to face me and need the Charmed ones to defeat me.  
  
(She Forms a fireball and aims at Dawn)  
  
Gloria: The key is mine! (She throws the ball at Dawn)  
  
Paige: Fireball!  
  
(The ball orbs on her hands.)  
  
Piper: You think we're that careless?  
  
Gloria: what? But how'd you?  
  
Phoebe: Simple. We kill you with this potion (Throws the potion) And say this Spell.  
  
Phoebe/Piper/Paige: Gloria the resurrected one Who must kill the chosen one For your powers to be done, We use our powers for you to be gone!  
  
(Gloria bursts into flames. The Seer Goes in the room)  
  
Seer: Not Yet girls, We need a new source! (She holds Gloria and moves out the room)  
  
Piper: Oh.. Paige! Go get Pam now!  
  
(Paige orbs out and orbs in the nursery. Finds out one demon with a energy ball aimed at Pamela)  
  
Paige: Not my niece! Energy Ball!  
  
(She throws it at the demon and gets Pamela, orbs out.)  
  
Phoebe: Why'd you take so long?  
  
Paige: Leo, Get Pamela to the elders, they must protect her. Gloria's the next source.  
  
Leo: How'd you know?  
  
Paige: Didn't you listen to the seer? She said they need a new source. Then she got Gloria.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, Leo orb her out now!  
  
Leo: Sure!  
  
Buffy: Piper!  
  
(Piper faints.) 


	4. what?

Guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I kept you guys waiting for years to continue my story. I wrote a script for a play production as similar as charmed. So, ill continue my story… VAMPIRE SLAYERS?

Chapter 4 – Gloria the female source.

(Scene: Attic: P3, Leo, Buffy)

Piper: So, where do we go now?

Leo: I don't know.. I'll go ask them. (Orbs away.)

Phoebe: I'll summon mum.

(Phoebe prepared some candles and incense and summoned Patty.)

Patty: You called girls?

Paige: Hi mom, this is Buffy.

Patty: Yes! The Slayer. I heard things about her up there. So, what's the problem?

Piper: Glory, the demon which Buffy stopped and risked her life…. (Explains)

Buffy: She is now resurrected.

Phoebe: I think the Seer did that.

Paige: Why should she do such a thing?

Patty: In Gloria's case, she is more powerful now than before so technically, the Seer wanted her.

Piper: How would you think we can beat her?

Patty: Do the same as you do to the other Sources… Vanquish them with your spells… I rest this to you my children… Blessed Be. (She disappears.)

(Meanwhile, in the living room)

Xander: I really don't understand why do we have to face this demon again.

Dawn: Ya, we killed her right?

Willow: I'm not really su—

(someone cuts Willow, a man shimmered in he was a warlock.)

Warlock: The Source sent me. I must get the key.

(Xander walks toward him. He smirks and sends Xander flying away.)

Willow: Stop crying Dawn! I can't do this… but I have to choice.

(Willow raises her hand)

Willow: Ezbarkta!

(the demon explodes and rebuilds again)

Warlock: No way hozay!

(He does the same thing to Willow as he had done o Xander. He grabs Dawn. He was about to shimmer when he was stabbed in the back.)

Dawn: You! I missed you so much!

(Cut to the Underworld.)

Gloria: Darnit! That vampire ruined my plan!

Seer: I told you it won't work. Stick to my plan and see what happens. After all, I'm the Seer. I can see anything.

Gloria: Okay. Let's try it.

(Manor)

Man: I missed you to Dawny.

(He kisses Dawn on the forehead.)

Dawn: Buffy! Help!

(Buffy runs down to the living room.)

Buffy: What happened?

Dawn: Someone attacked. He said he wanted me.

Buffy: Why are you here?

Man: I'm here to help Buffy.

(P3 walks in)

Paige: What's going on here? Oh God! Leo!

(Leo orbs in.)

Phoebe: Heal.

(Leo heals Xander and Willow.)

Willow: I tried to protect her but…

Xander: You?

Man: Yes, me. I came to help.

(Buffy walks away.)

Piper: And who are you? Are you some kind of a vampire?

Leo: Yes, you're a bit pale.

Dawn: Oh by the way, his name is…

(OOOOOps! Cut time. Hope you liked it. Guess who's the "Man"? I already know that you already know him.. Just wait for the next chapter.. Coming your way soon. Only reviews will make my story even better!)


End file.
